Ice formation on structures and components can cause decreases in component performance and, in some cases, component failure. Ice formation on helicopter rotor blades or on the wing leading edges of fixed-wing aircraft, for example, alter the aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft and can result in reduced handling. Icing conditions, for the case of aircraft, often result in flight cancellations or delays. In the event that icing conditions are encountered during flight, ice build-up, which reduces aircraft handling and maneuverability, can cause the aircraft to crash.
Thermal deicing and pneumatic boot systems are used predominantly for structural deicing. These systems require significant power levels for operation. For the case of rotorcraft, the high power levels required by the thermal systems result in compromised rotorcraft functionality. Further, the thermal deicing systems often melt ice which then refreezes on other parts of the blade, wing, or component. Therefore, a need exists to replace thermal deicing systems with new technologies that require less power.
In addition to rotor blades and wing leading edges of fixed-wing aircraft, many other structures would benefit from a low-power deicing or anti-icing system, including, but not limited to, windshields in aircraft, automobiles, and other vehicles, ship hulls or other ship components, heat exchangers and other tubing where frost or ice could form, air-conditioning components, head lamp and other light coverings, and bridge structures and components.
The build up of dirt, mud, frozen soil, or other debris on structures can cause reduced functionality and increased weight. For example, excavation equipment can be difficult to start and operate if debris accumulates on the undercarriage of the equipment of vehicle. For excavation equipment, debris formation is sometimes mitigated by debris-phobic coatings which do not always work well and can wear overtime. Debris removal is often achieved using an object to strike the undercarriage to shake the debris loose. Using this time-consuming approach, project delays are often caused.
For excavation equipment, it would be beneficial to have debris prevention or removal technology that could be used during or after equipment use to prevent debris formation or quickly remove debris build-up.
Another example where debris build-up causes unwanted downtimes and increased cleaning costs is in the food industry where bacteria or other films can accrete to the inner diameter surface of tubing or pipes used to transport product. These tubes or pipes are routinely shut down and flushed with cleaning chemicals to remove unwanted build-up. There is a need to provide a technology to prevent build-up formation or assist the cleaning process in removing these films.